


Cooking with Alastor: Banana Bread

by dorklordliz



Series: Cooking with Alastor [1]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Baking, Cooking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:53:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22918759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dorklordliz/pseuds/dorklordliz
Summary: Number 1 in my “Cooking with Alastor” shortsAlastor being a person who once lived in Louisiana would clearly know his way around a kitchen.This is the first of a few shorts of his cooking.Charlie is curious as to what is occurring in her hotel's kitchen and she stumbles upon Alastor making banana bread.All recipes are real recipes that readers can try to replicate.
Series: Cooking with Alastor [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1650406
Comments: 2
Kudos: 42





	Cooking with Alastor: Banana Bread

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! Discovering that one of the Hazbin characters is from Louisiana, I have ran with the idea of Alastor cooking up some dishes. This is the first piece with a really easy recipe. I plan to write about some real Creole dishes in the future so stay tuned! I do not own these characters. They are the property of Vivienne Medrano.

The sound of pots and pans clinking together echoes down the long, dark hallways. A slim blonde approaches the sounds as she is concerned over what one of her tenants have gotten themselves into. She rounds the corner and enters the large hotel-style kitchen but does not see the cause of all the racket. Before she decides to enter and investigate further, she notices two tuffs of dark hair and antlers appear from the opposite side of the kitchen island, which is blocking the form of the demon crouched down. The slim blonde decides to approach the other demon and begins to say “Al...”

“Oh, Charlie! Do tell me that there is a 4X8 bread pan hidden somewhere in these cabinets.” The crouching demon interrupts as he pulls out a shallow baking pan and tosses it to the side. 

Charlie simply rocks back and forth slowly on her heels “Ummmm, about that. I really don’t know what we have. What do you need that for Alastor?”

Alastor rapidly stands and faces Charlie. “Because I am planning to use one, that’s why.” He circles the island looking at all the opened cabinets to make sure that he did indeed look in all the spots. “Oh, no matter.” He cheerfully states as he snaps his fingers and catches the pan that fell from thin air. “I wanted to avoid borrowing but I suppose it cannot be helped.” He sets the pan on the island and approaches the refrigerator to pull out the eggs to set next to the pan. “Well Charlie, since you are already here, be a dear and set the oven to 350.”

Charlie lets out a deep breath and does what is requested of her. Once the oven is set and preheating, she decides to leave but Alastor’s words stop her again.

“Charlie, why don’t you help me with this. Afterall you are rather leery of my cooking. What better way to know that you are not eating someone than to witness that no poor soul is being stuffed into that oven.” He laughs as his comment than continues “The poor soul would have to be stuffed with dressing before they could be stuffed into the oven and there is no dressing to work with here my dear.” His smile creeps higher onto his face.

“Okayyy… So what exactly are you making then?” She waits for his response as he pulls out the flour, vanilla extract, sugar, salt, baking soda, butter, and sets 3 overly ripped bananas on the island next to the eggs and pan. Charlie notices that he learned the kitchen well during his hunt for a bread pan since he found the other items with ease.

He glances down at all the ingredients, his smile never faltering, and looks back up to her. “Is it not obvious? Banana bread, dear. Something simple for those complaining about the boudin balls being too spicy for breakfast. As a hotel, we should be able to accommodate all tastes.”

“You know we could just serve eggs and pancakes. I’ve never even heard of boudin for breakfast.” She steps to a different cabinet to pull out a large mixing bowl and a large wooden spoon. 

“You may want to grab a fork too.” He says as he takes the bowl and spoon from her. He waits for her to return with the fork before he begins. “Now take those bananas and peel them. After you peel them mash them with the fork in the bowl.” He watches with his toothy grin reaching to the corners of his forehead.

“Okay, now what?” Charlie asks as she watches him begin to cut the butter so that it measures to 1/3 cup.

As he places the butter into a cup, he states that it needs to be melted. “I should have taken this out sooner so it would have softened.”

Charlie grabs the cup and produces small fire from her hands to assist in melting the butter.

Alastor claps his hands together excitedly “Oh that’s a wonderful trick! Yes, once you finish that you can pour it into the bowl.”

Charlie looks up proudly and does as told. She then takes the spoon and tries to mix the two ingredients. She watches as Alastor opens a drawer to pull out a measuring cup and measuring spoons. She continues to blend the butter and bananas as she watches the other demon measure out 1 teaspoon of baking soda and adds it to the bowl. She stops stirring as he hands her the salt.

“Now Charlie, only add a pinch of salt. Too much and you will ruin it.”

She carefully pours a small amount of salt into her hand and sprinkles it into the bowl. She picks up the spoon again and begins blending the ingredients. She watches as he measures 3/4 cup of sugar and slowly starts to pour it into the bowl. Charlie pulls the spoon away but he signals her to keep stirring. 

“Charlie, be a dear and crack one large egg into the bowl.” He watches as she does so and then begins to pour 1 and 1/2 cups of flour into a large measuring cup. “Charlie, get the vanilla and pour 1 teaspoon into the bowl.” Once he sees that Charlie finished, he tells her to begin blending the ingredients again. “I will be pouring the flour in slowly and you need to work it into the batter.”

Charlie continues to stir until the batter is nice and smooth but she notices that some of the banana is not completely blended in “Hey Al, does the banana pieces need more work?” She holds the bowl toward him for a better view.

“No no, it should be fine. The banana hardly ever completely blends in. It will not be noticeable after it bakes.” He begins to rub the remaining butter onto the bread pan to prevent the loaf from sticking “Oh, most people add pecans to this but I decided not to since this place is already full of nuts.” 

Charlie offers a small laugh to his joke that he seems to find much funnier than she did. “So do I need to pour this into the pan?” She sees him nod at her and then begins to pour the batter into the pan. “So… how long is this going to bake for?”

“It can take anywhere between 50 minutes to 1 hour.” He grabs the pan from her and places it into the oven. “I’ve never personally cared for this bread but several people do enjoy it. I do prefer it over those powdery beignets though. Inhaling powdered sugar is not how I desire to begin my day” 

“So now what?”

“We wait until it has finished baking. Meet me back here in an hour and you can have the first slice of your creation.”

Charlie’s face begins to light up at the idea that she just baked something, something taught to her by the radio demon. “Hey Al, thanks for letting me join.”

“Oh, it was nothing. I would help my mother cook and now doing so on my own made me realize why she encouraged my assistance.” His smile does not falter but the look in his eyes softens. He does not break character for long and he shoos Charlie off “Now run along and meet me here in an hour so that you can cut the bread.” Once she is out of his sight, he sets a timer then turns his attention to the mess that was made.


End file.
